


What's in a Name?

by Deannie



Series: Two Gentlemen of Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's always been bad with names. He's found a good candidate for the Antarctica expedition. But that name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

How the hell was he supposed to remember all of these people? 

Dr. Rodney McKay waded through more of the files on the scientists Elizabeth Weir had hand-picked for the Antarctica mission. She'd originally wanted 250, but someone pointed out that that was insane, so now he was down to 189 of them--a nice round one-ninety, including the head scientist on the mission. 

He supposed that should give him a thrill, but really, who else were they going to get for the job? He was the foremost expert on the stargate system (well, he supposed Sam Carter really was the greater expert, but she had better things to do with her time), and face it, he was the smartest guy they had. 

But how could he be expected to remember all these names? Sure, some of them he knew--some of them he'd recruited himself. But the higher-ups, in their so-very-finite wisdom, had decided that it would be politically expedient to make this a multi-national effort. He had Russians (many of whom he'd been forced to work with before) and Japanese and Brits and... 

He was never going to remember these names! 

He opened another file, breathing a sigh of relief. Peter Grodin, he knew. Good engineer. Better computer programmer... He supposed Kavanaugh _would_ be an asset. He was a good researcher, but not much in the human being department... Rodney smiled and passed on the file for Carson Beckett. He was one of the finest geneticists in the world and they were lucky to get him. The fact that he was a personal friend of Rodney's hadn't hurt one bit. 

His smile broadened. Carson was going to _hate_ it here! 

Soo... Martell... Oh! So Brendan had said yes? He was an upstart, but his brilliance couldn't be argued... Dumais... Zel-- Zelenka. 

Zelenka? Now how was he supposed to remember that? He had a hard enough time remembering Dr. Popoyanovich's name, and he'd worked with him for over a year in Siberia! And at least Popo's first name was easy--who forgot Yuri, right? But this Zilny's-- _Zelenka's_ \--first name was Radek! Wonderful. And from his picture, he looked like a mad scientist. What was with that hair? 

Shaking his head, Rodney read on. He was a Czech... recruited by the Norkosky-Panova labs in Russia for research into applications for Goa'uld technology... He'd written something on matter transmitters and adaptable ring technology that Rodney would get to reading another time... 

Not a bad choice, really. 

But _Zelenka_? 

Rodney sighed and put the folder on top of the ever-growing pile of accepted candidates. Three months until the project started... He just hoped he could learn everybody's name by then. 

* * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
